


Across the Hills and Far Beyond the Waves

by SEABlRD



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, the gentle epilogue they deserved from my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: A soft night in the palace with Laurent and Damen's son.sequel toParaskínia





	Across the Hills and Far Beyond the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a scene like this like i need air to breathe bc i felt really bad for putting damen through the wringer lol
> 
>  
> 
> [ this is the lullaby i had in mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YCSMXHi6fU)

Laurent cradles baby Augustus on his hip, brushing the burnished golden curls out of his face. Small downy feathers line the child’s wings, which flutter gently when Laurent smooths them too. Little ‘Gus, as Damen refuses to stop calling him, turns his wide hazel eyes to Laurent and coos, grabbing at the loose laces of his jacket. 

“Stop that,” Laurent chastises him with no heat in his tone. “You should be sleeping, so you can grow tall and strong. You don’t want to be small forever, do you?”

‘Gus doesn’t respond, flashing a bright, toothless smile and laughing sweetly. He flails his arms excitedly, hitting Laurent in the chest and shoulder with small open-palmed hands. Laurent’s heart stutters funnily against his ribs.

“Will you sleep if I sing to you?” Laurent offers, adjusting his hold on the baby and drawing another laugh from him. “Very well, your highness. As you wish.”

He doesn’t remember the words, but the song sleeps in his memory. It’s a lullaby his mother sang to him before she passed away, that his father once tried to replicate as he held him close the night of her funeral. That Auguste learned to play for him on the big harp in the ballroom, showing Laurent which strings to pluck to make the right sounds.

He hums the lullaby, wincing slightly at the false notes before finding his footing. ‘Gus’ eyes watch him in wonder, his movements becoming more directed as he pats Laurent’s chest and throat, feeling the vibrations and making a noise of curiosity.

His curls fall back into his eyes as he tilts his head from one side to the other. Laurent can feel the corners of his mouth tugging upward at the sight, and he gently rocks them both, slowly making his way to the window. A breeze rustles the curtains, showing brief peeks at the crescent moon in the sky, reflected onto the white-capped waves below.

‘Gus lowers his head to Laurent’s collar, pressing an ear just below his throat, and falls silent.  _ Listening _ . His wings flex and retract in time with his breathing, which gradually slows as the lullaby draws on.

Laurent continues to rock them long after ‘Gus falls asleep, humming grown raspy from the attempt to be quieter and let the child sleep. The door creaks open behind him and he shoots a warning glare at the intruder.

Damen freezes in the doorway, hand already raised to unpin his long red cape. He takes in the scene with a growing fondness in his face, a foolish smile spreading across his face as he proceeds into their shared room with care to be more quiet. He removes the cape and drapes it over the back of a chair, padding across the floor to join Laurent.

“It seems you warmed up to my son after all,” he remarks, a rumbling whisper.

“He’s mine now, actually.” Laurent states, finally ceasing his humming. “I’ve decided to kidnap him and raise him as my own.”

Damen gives him a mock frown, then huffs in mirth. “We are married. He is already yours by default.”

“I remove you from this fathership and I’m keeping him all to myself, then.” 

They press their shoulders together and watch the sea roll in. After a while, Laurent turns to Damen and finds him already watching him in return. He raises an eyebrow in his husband’s direction, earning himself a dimpled grin.

“The meeting took longer than you promised,” Laurent accuses, gliding along the floor to lay baby ‘Gus in his cradle. The child makes grabbing motions as he’s settled into the blankets, catching the cuff of Laurent’s sleeve, and it takes great strength of will for Laurent not to pick him back up.

“I know, I’m sorry. The kyroi are more stubborn than we first thought, and it took a great deal of convincing. Will you ever forgive me?” Damen says from the window, leaning against the sill. 

Laurent pretends to think it over as he unlaces his jacket and pants, leaving him in only a loose undershirt. “I will consider forgiveness,” he moves toward the bed, stretching out on the sheets. Damen crawls in beside him and wraps an arm around his waist. “If you give me your son in return.”

His laughter is only just quiet enough to avoid waking the baby, and Laurent covers Damen’s mouth with one hand to prevent it from happening. No words pass between then after, and they drift off to sleep holding each other close.

The lanterns flicker out without someone to relight them, and the night is filled with the sound of waves crashing against the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the unbeta'd mess
> 
> i hope its a good conclusion to the other fic :3c


End file.
